


Legacy

by Alice_BrokenWonderland143



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Multi, The Hamilton gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_BrokenWonderland143/pseuds/Alice_BrokenWonderland143
Summary: A gunshot. That's all Alex remembers before waking up in this odd room.Another Hamilton watches Hamilton fan-fictionA bit different from the usual but not much





	1. Death Says Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! The Hamilton fandom has dragged me to hell so have this fic!

**One…**

Alexander takes a deep breath. Tentatively, he moves his first foot forward.

**Two…**

Sweat rolls down Burr’s face as he thinks to himself’ ‘This is it.’

**Three…**

Alexander closes his eyes, just for a second. In that second his mind flashes with memories enough for a life-time.  His thoughts drifted off to his friends, Herc, Laf, John, Washington, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza and his children. Maybe, in another world, he would have included Burr…

**Four…**

Burr’s grip on the gun tightens. He thinks of his father, his mother. What would they think of him now? What about Theodosia, his beloved wife, would she approve? He shakes his head it’s too late for that.

**Five…**

Another step. They’re really doing this. Hamilton let’s out a deep exhale.

**Six…**

The wind blows and the leaves rustle. Other than that everything is quiet… too quiet. Burr shivers.

**Seven…**

Raise the gun to the air. No blood has to be shed today.

**Eight…**

Breathe, turn, aim and shoot as quickly as you can. You have to be the one who makes it out alive.

**Nine…**

The distance between them keeps growing… There’s no turning back now.

**Ten…**

Alex raises his gun and – _pain._ That’s all he feels as the world turns black

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a blur. Alex doesn’t remember how he got here. The last thing he remembers was… A gunshot. The first thing he remembers is the war. He tries to see past that but… that’s as far his memories go. He remembers that Lee was promoted by Washington and then the battle of Monmouth… He’ll accept that as his most recent memory… Even though he’s sure there was more…

Now for the question of where…

The room was dark. He could see some figures in the distance but he could not properly identify them. Besides the apparent figures, Alex also noticed the luxurious furniture around the room.

The place he was in right now was far too furnished to be the camp. It was cold and cozy compared to the trenches and he couldn’t help but feel dread and worry. Wherever he was, it was far from where he had been.

“Alexander?”

Alex turns around, head following the sound of the voice. He couldn’t help but smirk at the owner of the voice.

“Aaron Burr, Sir?”

“Do you have any idea where we are?”

A frown graces Alexander’s face. It seems Burr was just as clueless as him.

“I’m afraid not…”

A groan made Alex turn once more.

“Where-”

“John!” Alex was confused on why he shouted John’s name so desperately. He had seen John just hours ago, and yet it felt as if they hadn’t spoken for years…

“Alex! Where-”

He was cut off once more by Burr. “We’re not sure where we are either.”

“Burr?” A new, familiar voice asks.

“General Washington?”

“Washington?” An unknown voice calls out.

“Who’s there?!” Burr questions.

“Thomas. Thomas Jefferson… Where are we? I’m supposed to be Paris right now.”

“Paris?” That accent was an accent Alexander would recognize anywhere. Laf.

“Laf! Do you have any idea where we are!?” John asks frantically

“I’m afraid not mon ami.”

“Alexander!” Eliza! Alexander can handle a lot of things but they brought Eliza in to this!  

“Eliza!” Another feminine voice. Angelica.

“Angelica is that you?” Worry laces Eliza’s voice as she says this

“I’m fine!” Is the hurried response.

The heart-felt reunion is broken with a loud “What the shit!”

“Herc! Mon ami! Welcome to the party!”

“This isn’t a joke Laf!” This was very serious matter.

“Will you guys stop screaming!?” An unknown voice different from Jefferson’s

“Who are you?” Jefferson asks.

“James Madison…”

Seriously! How big was this room if it could keep ten people in it! Not only that but in a way that they were all separated from each other! Damn it!

 A few seconds later the lights went on. If Alexander thought the room looked furnished in the dark then right now he doubles that opinion. The room is HUGE around the sides are tables filled with variations of food. Many of which Alex doesn’t recognize. Painting littered the walls of the room creating a messy but elegant atmosphere.

In the middle of the room was a couch. Not just an ordinary couch but a couch big enough to fit fifteen people! It wasn’t like any couch Alex had seen either. It was a soft shade of gray and it was in an odd semi-circle shape. A table lay right in front of it.

The main thing of interest though was the giant flat box hanging on the wall in front of the couch. It was odd…

Everyone stood up from where they were messily loitered around the room. It was like someone lazily threw them there. Heck! John had the misfortune of being under the buffet table!

Eliza was luckier. She was placed near the table, leaning on the bottom of the couch. She stands up and sees a note on the table.

“There’s a note here…”

“What does it say?” George asks authority and worry in his voice.

Alex approaches and picks up the note, elegant cursive writing covering it. Clearing his voice, he reads­­­­­­­­ it out loud.

 

_Dear Ladies and Gents,_

_Apologies for the random drop off. Right now all of you are in the 21 st century. 2017 to be exact. Finally after all these years, your story will finally be told, or at least Alexander Hamilton’s story will be told…_

 

Hamilton’s eyebrow rises at this but he continues reading.

 

_During the year 2015 a man named Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote a musical entitled Hamilton. It was an immediate hit! I need not tell you what the play is about. I have decided to bring you all here in order to get your reactions to the musical. I will bring in more of your friends when I feel like it. There are however a few… complications… on your side of course. Nothing too extreme. I have taken you here immediately after your deaths._

 

Everyone seems shocked at the news. Even Alex cannot fathom it. Still, it explains the blocked memories

 

_Now you’re all wondering ‘Why can’t I remember dying?’ well that’s because there’s no point in watching something you already know about. So I’ve done and did it so that all of you remember only till 1778 that way we can still have some fun. I’m telling this to you know because some events in the play may trigger events in real life and trust you guys don’t want to know what you go through._

 

Shivers and confused stares fill the room. Surely, it can’t be that bad?

 

_With that I wish you all good luck! Help yourselves with the snacks. The television will go on when you are all ready_

_Yours truly,_

 

Hamilton's eyes widen when he reads the name. 

 

_Death_


	2. An Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Chapter two is up! I hope it's to your likings!

Everyone pauses. Alex’s mind runs in circles. How was this even possible!

‘This has got to be some kind of joke!’

“Ahem!” Someone clears their throat and all eyes turn on him.

Holding his head higher due to the attention the person continues. “If you all don’t know. I am Thomas Jefferson. I know none of you and all I know is that I am involved in ‘Alexander Hamilton’s story’. If you don’t mind I think a formal introduction is in order.”

His posture was snobbish. An air of boredom surrounded him; he looked like he would rather be _anywhere_ but here right now.

Something about this man irks Alex. He feels hatred? Maybe its annoyance, he’s not so sure. Now, it isn’t the hatred part that’s surprising. No, no matter what people tell him, Alex believes that he truly is a great judge of character, so when the man clears his throat and starts talking like King George, Alex knows that the two of them won’t get along _._

What’s surprising is that Alex seems to _grudgingly_ respect the man. Alex was a man who gave respect to those who deserved it, so if this man was somehow from his future _–past_ then he must have been really good to get on his nerves and have his respect.

His thoughts were cut off by a loud voice. “Yes it seems that way. I’ll start. My name is George Washington, a general in league with the revolution.”

The introduction was over in a flash. I wasn’t like they were total strangers anyway; it was more for the benefit of Jefferson and Maddison.

Now whatever he feels towards Jefferson at the start doubles after the introductions, if only for the fact that Jefferson’s frown seems to deepen when Alex says his name.

The group then starts to get comfy, hesitating to grab some food – _Death made that food_. They figured that the only way out of this was to give Death what it wanted. So they lay, sprawled messily along the couch, some even sat on the rug, surely Death wouldn’t mind if they moved the table.

The black box – _television_ started to light up and they all knew it was about to start soon.

To say that Alex was excited would be an understatement! A play all about him! Only now did he realize how much this meant to him.

The stage was dark. You couldn’t see a thing and then a spotlight came down on – _Burr!_ Now they were totally confused. Not because it was Burr on stage but it was _their Burr_ on stage. Wasn’t this cast in the 21 st century?

 

**[AARON BURR]**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**

**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

There are a lot of things Alexander didn’t need. Burr narrating his backstory was one of them. He groaned into his hands.

“Really Burr? Really?” The man on screen looked so much like Burr it was hard to think of him as only an actor.

With a scowl Burr says. “It’s not me!”

Alex frowns ignoring the stares of those who don’t already know his past

**[JOHN LAURENS]**

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

Damn though! The actors really do look like them…

“Founding father?” George wonders curiously.

Meanwhile Laurens playfully punches Alex for getting himself on a bill.

 

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

“They put you in-charge of a trading charter?” Jefferson asks eyebrow raised.

“You got a problem with that?” Was the defensive reply.

Jefferson was about to retort when he noticed himself appear on screen.

 

**[THOMAS JEFFERSON]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

“Your childhood was rougher than you led us to believe mon ami. You never mentioned begging or stealing.”

“It was a long time ago.” Hamilton felt a warm hand on his shoulder, John. John’s hand immediately removed itself from him the moment Eliza went to hug him.

 

**[JAMES MADISON]**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

Alex’s friends watch with interest as they knew that this was the turning point in Alex’s life. The man in question shut his eyes tightly, the memories still fresh.

 

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**[BURR]**

**Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”**

 

“I agree with you Burr.” Jefferson says.

“That’s not me!” He pauses. “Though I have to agree with me…” He adds as an afterthought

 

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and**

**The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”**

“Psst! Alex! It’s your time to shine!” Laurens calls out, Laf and Herc laugh along with him. It’s not a surprise when the actor appears on stage, looking just like him.

**[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there’s a million things I haven’t done**

“And you’ll never do.” A snide remark by Jefferson that is left completely ignored by all except Madison who smiles.

 

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

Eliza’s actress appears, looking at Hamilton’s actor with grief. This alone makes Alex shiver, he won’t like this part.

**[ELIZA HAMILTON]**

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

He ignored the looks of pity. It was a long time ago, besides others had it worse. He feels Eliza lean against him.  _'Just because others had it worse doesn't mean you can't feel bad as well'_ It was something Lauren said to him a long time ago. 

It's easier to think that others had it worse.

**[GEORGE WASHINGTON]**

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

“That took an unexpected turn” Madison says clearing his voice.

“I know right.” Unexpectedly it was Herc who answered.

 

**Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**“You gotta fend for yourself.”         [COMPANY]**

**“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf**

“You really are diligent, even back then.” Angelica says, surprising everyone.

Alex shrugs. “I had to be.” Was his curt reply.

**[BURR]**

**There would have been nothin’ left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He woulda been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord**

**Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford**

**Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

“My, my, you did a lot.” Jefferson says, mildly impressed.

Alex smirks. “What did you do when you were at my age?”

“Legal things.”

**[COMPANY]**

**Scammin’**

**Plannin’**

**Oooh...**

“You have to admit though this is quite catchy.” A rare comment by Madison

“Very.” Hamilton supplies

**[COMPANY]**

**In New York you can**

**Be a new man—**

**In New York you can**

**Be a new man—        [HAMILTON]**

**Just you wait!**

**Just you wait!**

**[COMPANY]**

**In New York you can be a new man—**

**[WOMEN]**

**In New York—**

**[MEN]**

**New York—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Just you wait!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**We are waiting in the wings for you**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time!**

“And I never will”

“You really should” An exasperated sigh comes out of Burr.

“I have to agree son.”

“I’m not your son and stop ganging up on me.”

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

“You really made an impact.” Madison says staring transfixed to the screen.

“I guess I did.” Warmth blossoms in Alexander’s chest as he thinks of it.

Laurens smirks. “I never doubted it for a second!”

“Oui! A toast to mon ami!”

“Haha! You lucky bastard!”

Eliza watches her husband and his friends and lets out an exasperated sigh. The group quiets down after some George shushes them.

**[BURR]**

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot him**

**Another immigrant**

**Comin’ up from the bottom**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

**America forgot him**

 

"What!?"

"It seems you aren't as great as you thoughts you were!" Jefferson laughs

"Well guess who this play's about. Me! So I have to had overcome it somehow!"

 

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Waiting in the wings for you**

**You never learned to take your time!**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**Alexander Hamilton…**

**America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**[MEN]**

**Just you wait**

**[COMPANY]**

**Just you wait**

**[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]**

**We fought with him**

“I fought with you. Hmm that’s not surprising!” Jefferson claims rolling his eyes.

“Ah! The composer truly is brilliant! Look at the double meaning!”

**[LAURENS/PHILIP]**

**Me? I died for him**

Alexander’s eyes widen. He turns his head and his eyes meet with John. There’s fear in them and Alexander wants nothing more than to wipe it away.

“Not if I have any say in it.” He mutters. Herc and Laf hear his words and nod in agreement. Laurens looks at them his eyes finally resting on Alex. He thinks he’s fine with that. Dying for them _–for him_ he can live with that.

While the Washington on stage says his part, Alexander’s mind rushes with possibilities on how to save Laurens, forgetting the fact that they are all dead. Well fuck it!

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Me? I trusted him**

“I still do.”  He mutters

**[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]**

**Me? I loved him**

Eliza’s eyes widen. She can understand Peggy; she was like a sister to him. Angelica was unexpected but still understandable, but who is this other girl?

Her thoughts were cut off by the next line.

**[BURR]**

**And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him**

All eyes were on Burr. He wouldn’t do that! That was just –

“Burr?” Alex looks at him fear, questioning and – _Understanding!?_  In his eyes.

“I –I wouldn’t –! I’d neve –!

Alexander laughs, it’s shaky, but it’s still a laugh.  All eyes turn on him.

“You must’ve really gotten tired of me, huh, Burr?” It was a joke. The others started to awkwardly laugh.

“If you didn’t do it Burr, then I know I would’ve!” Jefferson adds easing the tension.

Most of them know Burr. They know he must have a reason, because even if Burr won’t admit Alex is one of the few friends he has.

They’ve talked for so long that the company they’ve skipped past Burr’s part and all they hear is Alexander’s name

**[COMPANY]**

**There’s a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait!**

**[BURR]**

**What’s your name, man?**

**[COMPANY]**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

The screen went black and words started flashing on the screen.

 

 

> _An Intermission by Death_
> 
> _Now clearly you are all curious. See, I told you it would be more fun if you didn’t fully know what was going to happen. Please, don’t be afraid to take from the buffet, I have not poisoned anything. The food currently being served to you are what modern humans enjoy. The next part of the play shall begin shortly._
> 
> _DEATH_

Alexander decides to break the silence. “At least we know that the foods not poisoned…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before people ask where are all the other characters? I noticed that in some Ham watches Ham fics, it gets really messy when you throw everyone in there. I want this story to be clean, easy to read and most importantly able to express the character's emotions. That is why I may or may not add characters to this fic.
> 
> If you have tips on how to write more accurately or on how to simplify some terms I use please leave a comment or check my profile for my email!~
> 
> Ps. I am not Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
